jtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Of JTV: Joseph Odom The Red Curse
Joseph Odom: The Red Curse is an Role-Playing Video Games base off off the Persona games gameplay style Persona 3 and Persona 4 Joseph's quote Kuso, SP ga tarinai! (Damn, SP is not enough!) Kuso, motto SP ga hitsuyō! (Damn, Need more SP!) Watashi no kenkō wa hikuidesu.. (My Health is low...) Watashi wa... Dekinai (i can not...) Reddoōra! (Red Aura) Akai noroi! (Red Curse!) Dakara... Nīna? Saikin nyūsu wa nanidesu ka? (So ... Nina? What's the latest news?)' ''Watashi wa anata o yameru yo! Reddoōra! (I Will Quit you! RED AURA!) Kanojo o hōri nasai, Kurisu! (Release Her, Chris!) Chotto... Kurisu wa chōdo... Kyōryokudesu. (Hey, Chris is just... Strong.) Kya - kyanī... Nīna? Doko ni iku no! (Nina? where are you going!) Kore wa kagidesu... Osoraku doko ka ni mune ga arimasu. Ā! Soko. Moshi watashi ga A botanwoosu to, watashi wa sore o hiraku koto ga dekirudeshou. (This is the key ... Perhaps there is a chest somewhere. Oh! There. If I press the A button, I will be able to open it.) Monsutā? ... ! ? Ken... ? Josefu ni kono monsutā o jidō kōgeki sa seru ni wa,B botan o oshite kudasai.(Monster? ...!? Sword...? To make Joseph automatically attack this monster, please press the B button.) Anata no minion o yobidasu junbi ga dekite imasu ka? Minion o sentaku shi, sono pawā o tsukatte monsutā o taosu! ( Are you ready to call your minion? Select minion and use that power to defeat the monster!) Reddo... O... Ra... (Reddo.. o.. ra...) Sōsharurinku e yōkoso! Min'na to tomodachi ni naru junbi ga dekite imasu ka? Imadekirukotoda. O bāchan to hanasu ni wa,a botan o oshite kudasai. Anata ga kuesuto de unzari shite iru toki. Kaishi botan o oshite shūryō shimasu. ('Welcome to Social Link! Are you ready to make friends with everyone? It is possible now. To speak with your grandmother, please press the a button. When you are tired of quests. Click the Start button to finish.) Chris's Orginal Quote (Bad Ending) ''Anata wa satsujin-sha ga anatade wanai koto o shitte imasu... Nazedesu ka? Naze anata wa watashitachi ni iwanakatta nodesu ka! Ima satsujin-sha wa nigete shimatta, soreha subete anata no sei Josefudesu! Anata ga kare no iu koto ni mimi o katamukete inakereba, watashitachiha kono mondai o kaiketsu dekitadeshou. Soshite ima, watashitachi wa mina shinu tsumoridesu... Kono gēmu de kono `jushō' sa reta warui ketsumatsu o eru koto ni tsuite omedetōgozaimasu. Baka! Anata wa watashi to min'na o shitsubō sa semashita! '' ''- Kurisu '' Unused Sounds NXOD.ogg a test file called "NXOD" with some random voice reversed and Pitch changed. NXOF.ogg another test file added in the recent and last update for Joseph Odom: The Red Curse. NXOD2.ogg anorther test file called "NXOD2". this file has no sound at all. Videos Joseph Odom: The Red Curse contains the intros for Persona 4, Persona 3, and Persona 3 Portable they can be found in Intros/_Unused. Persona 3 is _INP3.ace Persona 4 is _INP4.ace and Persona 3 Portable is _INPP.ace the ace files can not be played however Unused Starting in the game files called "beta.txt" you can read a beta of a starting area, this beta can also be played using cheats, however it will crash after the end of the first battle. no animations cutcenses, voices, and or music were used and your stuck with name and name, the NPC's are called NPC1, NPC2, and NPC3. >Huh!? who is he? >he is working for us. >he is... but why? >who knows... >this is your room right here. 1. thank you very much >your welcome 2. .... >.... >. if you need anything come talk to me or NPC2 1. okay. >well... will be waiting. 2. alright thanks >well... will be waiting. >>>>>THE NEXT DAY<<<<< >Good morning! >did you sleep okay? 1. yes >well that's good 2. eh... sort of? > oh... sorry hear that. >well anyways... school is about to start, NPC2 can you show him around? >Sure thing NPC1. >>>>>NPC2 Shows you around the school<<<<< >hey before i go, did anything happen? 1. what do you mean? >.... >...well never mind. 2. n-no... >.... >...well never mind. >anyways, i hope you like the school name name! 1. Thanks, i will! 2. uh, thanks... >no problem. >>>>>THE NEXT DAY<<<<< >NPC3 what are you doing? >NPC2? im just checking on Name. >checking on him? what do you mean? >well... he's not showing any- >>>>Crack sound were heard<<<< >w-what was that? >...? >NPC1! NPC1! do you hear me? >bz... i- ca- >>>>SEEMS LIKE NPC1 IS IN DANGER<<<<' >NPC1! NPC1! >What's wrong NPC3? >... >Get Name here. >>>>GLARE<<<< >But, he- >DO IT... NOW! >>>>you were force to wake up<<<< >hey! something is wrong, you need wake up. HURRY! 1. what's wrong... >there's no time! we need to go. 2. Okay >>>>You got up in bed<<<< >NPC1? a-are you okay? >I'm okay. >>>>Monsters has smash into a wall and breaks it.<<<< >..!? >..!! >>>>You have awaken your powers!<<<< >w-what the? >NPC3? you there >yeah. >amazing. >no time to chat now. we need to get out of here >>>>frist battle starts<<<< >alright stay calm, and help us fight them >good job >great job >use the N_Item to heal yourself >use the N_Skill to attack E_Monster >good work, you hit the E weakpoint! >>>You won, you gain NumberEX Points Face.text >Hold Up >W-Wait >D-Dont Go! >H-Hey S-Stop >What should you do? 1. Stab Her >>Guhhhhh! 2. Leave Her Be. >>T-Thank You.. >you should leave her be... for now. >let's leave her be and attack F_FinalBoss >It's Him! F_FinalBoss >what should you do? 1. wait for him to talk! >>So... you made it! 2. Attack him now! >>Nice Try. >>He Hit your face. >it's time to decided for Name. >Welcome Back >Hello >Hey >Hi >What's Up? >What's Wrong? >What do you Need? >what is it? >i don't have time for this. >leave me alone Name! > Got I_Weapon! > Got I_Item! > Got item2! > Go to M_Place > Go to N_Joseph > Go to N_Joseph2 EXP.text >You have Reach Level Number >You Gain Number EXP >Your Pet Gain Number EXP >Your Companion Name has Reach Level Number Unused Images Def battle.png|an unused "All Out Attack" window which was never used in the game. there also a picture of the Persona 3 Protagonist featured, which is also not used. Def fom.png|an expression drawing, it's likely used as a way simular with tired or happy from Persona 3. which again was never used in Joseph Odom: The Red Curse. FEARFA.png|Found inside of the G5 files, is called "Test_JORCP4.png" NEFAM.png|an unused promotional of Persona 4 for Gamestation Firestorm inside the game files of Joseph Odom: The Red Curse Josona under the gamefiles. data from Josona, including clothes, compansions, personas, and objects are inside of Joseph Odom: The Red Curse. these stuff can also be found in Josona as well. Project Name Joseph Odom: The Red Curse Project Name is " Odom Drama" (NXOD) and Joseph Odom: The Red Curse - The Dreams is Drama Dreams" (NXDD). Joseph Odom: The Red Curse Rainbow does not use Drama insted it uses it's ID "Odom Cream" (NXOC) Cream being the codename for G5. NX is the codename for the game's orginal plan was Open World Action-Adventure game called "Next Xenoworld" Category:Beta Of JTV